ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DS9 Forever
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 13:59, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Subsection names As a total aside, when adding links over to MB, can you ensure that the subsection name is "External link" (or "External links" if there is more than one link) rather than "External Link"? I know that the capitalization at the moment is rather inconsistent across the wiki, but we're slowly trying to make things consistent. It's a slow task, but made easier when new additions are in the correct style. :) -- Sulfur 12:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations Hi there. I noticed you have made several contributions to articles here on Memory Alpha. Perhaps you would consider voting for one (or more) of our nominees in the featured article nomination process? If you support an article as one of Memory Alpha's best works, simply put Support along with your reasoning. If you object to an article becoming featured, just put Oppose along with your reasoning. Featured articles help us to showcase the Memory Alpha community's ability and it's only through the participation of users such as yourself that we can get these articles featured. Thanks for your time. Live long and prosper! -- | TrekFan Open a channel 23:32, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Page numbers When you're adding background notes, could you please add page numbers to the references? This is a relatively new standard on MA which it would be nice for all new contributions to follow. For more information, see Memory Alpha: Cite your sources. Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a reminder to please use page numbers if you have them available. This makes things easier down the track if someone wants to check the citation. Thanks.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to sound like a broken record, but could you please read the above and acknowledge it? This in regards to the quotes you added to .–Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:03, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Memory Beta/Tactics Hi, I'm sorry but I can't help you with the cards or Captains of the Tactics series for Memory Beta 'cuz I really don't know a thing about it. Best of luck with your project, though. :) Darth Duranium (talk) 03:11, July 12, 2013 (UTC)